


【撒米】Good luck, my boy

by miyako0913



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyako0913/pseuds/miyako0913





	【撒米】Good luck, my boy

洪荒之力爆发，不等到7月11号了。暧昧向，还没搞明白什么是喜欢，行动先于大脑的撒米。

 

**Good luck, my boy**

 

欧锦赛小组赛开始前两天，希腊队主力中场撒加在训练中再次受伤的消息就传遍了各大媒体。不过在球员和教练组看来，这并不应该称作“再次受伤”，而只是更彻底地浇灭了他首发出场的希望。毕竟在年初膝盖重伤之后，撒加便长期处于静养状态，甚至一度被排除在国家队名单之外；即使他能痊愈复出，由于长期没有参加激烈的正式比赛对抗，主教练也未必会将他列入首发名单，更何况以他现在的恢复状况，恐怕难以坚持90分钟的比赛。

对于这样的结果，撒加本人似乎淡然接受。然而作为他的双胞胎弟弟，加隆一眼就看出了哥哥平静表面下的失望和不甘，因为他自己也是这样的感受。从球队层面来说，在中场人员配置中，队长艾俄洛斯虽然擅长传威胁球，而且扮演着精神领袖的角色，但撒加才是真正掌握比赛节奏的人，他阅读比赛的能力以及丰富的经验是这支年轻的队伍中最不可或缺的，这点身为同城死敌帕纳辛奈科斯主力后腰的加隆深有体会，所以，他的缺阵毫无疑问让希腊队的中场下降了一个档次。从个人层面来说，虽然两兄弟性格迥异，彼此都有些看不惯，甚至好几次在联赛上发生争执，但能代表国家队一同站在国际大赛舞台上还是一件非常值得骄傲的事。然而面对这样的现实，加隆除了不甘心也无可奈何，他本来就不是很擅长安慰别人，何况对方还是撒加，总不见得让他冲上去揪住伤患的衣领大吼“你这个伪君子不爽就说出来啊”？只怕撒加的奥林匹亚科斯队友会立刻一拥而上把他架出去的，然后第二天希腊当地体育报纸的头条就是“国家队帮派内斗？”这样唯恐天下不乱的标题。

空荡荡的走廊里，加隆做出一记射门动作，狠狠地一脚踢向空气，然后两手插在裤袋里，悠闲地向楼下的活动室走去。管他呢，他在心里默念，反正想了也没用，还不如不想。

“加隆！这里！”刚走到门口，就看到正直的队长艾俄洛斯在对着他大招手，边上坐着攻击线上的两位年轻杀手——正在洗牌的中锋艾欧利亚和发呆的前腰米罗。加隆对艾俄洛斯没有什么特别的好恶，他不喜欢这种正直到有些无趣的人，但也讨厌不起来，相比之下他那热血的弟弟艾欧利亚就要可爱一些；至于米罗，虽然他骄傲且略带狡猾的性格颇为加隆所欣赏，但一想到联赛上给自己带来的麻烦，难免又有些不服气。不过训练之余，加隆还是会扔下俱乐部的队友，跟这两兄弟还有米罗凑在一起，原因很简单，就是打牌。天晓得为什么国家队里的打牌主力都是奥林匹亚科斯的，结果他一个帕纳辛奈科斯的混在里面，还被媒体当成了国家队团结统一的模范例子在外面大肆报道。不过今天显然有一个人心不在焉。加隆看着坐在一旁的米罗，从他进活动室开始，除了和他打招呼，这个平时绝对不能算沉默寡言的家伙居然一直保持着两眼放空的状态，左臂上的白色护臂从手腕开始一直向上蔓延到T恤的短袖里，配上此时他让人火大的表情显得尤为刺眼，因为这会让他重新想起撒加故作淡定的表情。加隆不耐烦地开口：“喂！”

“啊？”回过神来的米罗不明所以地看着他。

“你到底打不打？要打就认真一点，这局又输了啊！”

米罗有些尴尬，毕竟刚才他的确一直在神游。只见加隆从口袋里摸出房卡扔过来：“别打了，上去陪你们队副撒加去，伤患之间交流一下康复心得，少在这里坑我。”

“那你们三缺一啊。”米罗一边说着一边接过了房卡，被坑惨了的加隆瞪了他一眼：“三缺一就三缺一……喂，迪斯！来打牌！”刚刚推门而入的迪斯马斯克听到召唤，立刻跑了过来。米罗就这么被轰出了牌桌，艾俄洛斯苦笑了一下，安慰道：“反正你也有伤，早点休息吧。”

米罗做了一个深呼吸，慢慢地走向电梯间，右手不自觉地抚上了左臂，白色的夹板上，一行颜色快要褪尽的小字若隐若现。

早日康复。

那是三周前撒加送给他的祝福。

 

米罗是在国家队与一支业余球队的热身赛上意外摔伤的。当时，对手为了避免自己以国脚杀手的身份出现在第二天报纸的头条上，已经尽可能地避免了激烈的身体对抗。但意外总是不期而至，在一次微不足道的冲撞中，米罗摔倒了，更糟糕的是在那一瞬间他的身体在空中横了过来，结果全部的力量都压在了他伸出的左臂上。经过核磁共振检查，虽然没有骨折，但肱三头肌的一部分从骨头上撕裂，手术不可避免。

当他从麻醉中醒来，看着医院惨白的天花板和墙面时，手臂的疼痛袭来，他感到从未有过的绝望。

但在出院后，米罗第一时间和国家队会合，他清楚，如果想要入选最终的23人大名单，就一定要和球队在一起，至少他绝不能让教练组认为他已经放弃了。在拆掉石膏换上护臂夹板的那天，他在医务室里遇到了来检查膝盖的撒加。

如果说有哪位俱乐部队友是米罗最想感谢的，那毫无疑问就是撒加。他和艾欧利亚是上赛季一同从二线队提拔上来的，但他并没有一个当队长的哥哥，所以他知道，前腰位置上的老队员和竞争对手不会给他任何面子，只能靠进球来争取上场时间。一开始他的确做到了，他和艾欧利亚组成的犀利攻击线成了所有后防线的噩梦。但随着对手逐渐适应了他们的打法，进球荒便不期而至，等米罗回过神来，自己已经8场比赛没进过球了。他还记得那天比赛结束后，有队友直接在更衣室里就爆起了粗口，可他能怎么办？进球才是硬道理，何况他还是新人，于是只能装作没听到。不过这时，有人替他站了出来。

“你有完没完？”米罗抬起头，只见一直沉默不语的队副兼球队头号大牌撒加严厉地瞪着一直喋喋不休的队友，“米罗现在一拿球就有两三个后卫盯着他，你要他怎么样？你不去帮他吸引掉那几个后卫，也不去利用他们防守留下的空档，光在这里抱怨自己人有什么用？”在登上球队大巴前，米罗特意溜到撒加身边小声向他道谢，撒加只是善意地笑笑：“赶紧进个球吧，不然我也帮不了你。”

不知是不是他的吉言发挥了作用，下一场比赛中，当撒加再一次送出传球时，米罗突然加速，成功甩开两名后卫的紧逼，面对出击的门将，用一脚吊射打破了自己的进球荒，之后又在艾俄洛斯开出的角球中头球破门，还成功罚入了自己赢得的点球，媒体纷纷调转枪头，盛赞赛季初的那个杀手又回来了，也正是这势不可挡的状态，把他送进了国家队的大名单。然而仅仅过了几个月，球队的大牌和超级新人居然在医务室会合了，真是造化弄人。

“撒加，你的膝盖怎么样了？”米罗调试着新装好的夹板问道。

“恢复得还不错，运气好的话能赶上第一场。你呢，看起来你问题更大啊。”

米罗小心地挥了挥手臂：“没事，又不是打篮球。”

不过他乐观的回答并没有打消撒加的担忧：“拼抢的时候肯定会碰到的，还是要以身体健康为第一位，你还年轻，留下老伤就不好了，比赛的话……”

“不会的！”米罗想都没想就打断了他，虽然不太礼貌，但他现在并不想听到这种安慰来影响他刚做好的心理建设，“我已经和理疗师想好训练方法了，我肯定能正常比赛的。”

“是吗。”撒加忽然觉得自己似乎小看了自己年轻的队友，作为前辈他应该给予的不是安慰而是鼓励，他看了下四周，然后从医师桌上拿起一支笔，示意米罗把手臂伸过来。

“怎么了？”米罗疑惑地伸出手臂，撒加左手握住他的手腕，拿笔的右手小心翼翼地在白色的护臂上写下一行小字：早日康复。然后解释道：“上次一说完你就来了个帽子戏法，这次也不知道会不会灵验。”

米罗高兴地笑了，他人的鼓励是他此刻最需要的，而且还是来自最尊敬的前辈，让他感觉无比安心。这份祝福的确发挥了作用，他的恢复情况超出预期，也顺利掌握了将冲撞时候的力道转移到肩膀上的方法。但撒加显然没有这么好的运气，他已经确定无缘第一场比赛的首发了。

 

米罗来到在撒加和加隆的房间门口，用力摇了摇头，挤出一个和往常一样的笑容，然后刷卡推门而入：“撒加，你在么？我是米罗。”

半躺在床上看书的撒加对来人颇有些意外：“米罗？你怎么没和他们一起打牌？随便坐。”

话虽如此，房间里并没有能让他随便坐的地方。加隆的床上扔满了衣服和护具还有没拆封的薯片，两张椅子上也堆满了两人的大包小包，他能坐的地方大概只有地板或者撒加的床了。撒加尴尬地笑了笑，然后往边上挪了挪：“抱歉，有点乱。”

“没事，我和艾欧利亚那里更乱，艾俄洛斯来过一次后说他这辈子都不想再看到我们的房间了。”米罗盘腿在撒加面前坐好，却发现还没想好该说什么，反倒是对方先开口：“手臂怎么样了，后天的比赛能参加吗？”

“我是没问题，只要裁判认为护具安全，不会伤害到其他球员就行。不过你不能上场，太遗憾了。”国家队整个中前场几乎都沿用了奥林匹亚科斯的班底，撒加的缺阵势必会影响配合的默契度，他叹了口气：“是啊，最多补时的时候用我换人来拖延一下时间了。”

米罗听出了他话中的无奈，可他既不是教练，也不是队医，更不是神仙，平时也只有撒加安慰他的份，他实在想不出这个时候该说些什么。忽然，脑海中灵光一现，他脱口而出：“撒加，后天如果我进球了，就算是送给你的礼物！”

这份特别的礼物让撒加有些意外，不过他立刻明白了米罗这是在用自己的方式表达他的关心。“真是贵重的礼物，我不还礼可不行。”他看了眼白色的夹板，三周前自己留下的字迹已经快要看不见了，他拿起床头桌上的笔，拉过米罗的手，再次写下了一行祝福：

Good luck, my boy. 

“撒加，每次你都说中，我会把你的好运全用光的。”米罗对撒加祝福的威力已经深信不疑了，“不过这次为什么写英语？”撒加高深莫测地一笑：“进球之后摄像机肯定会对着你的，到时候全世界都能看到，不是挺好么？”

两人就这么有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，直到打完牌吃饱夜宵的加隆回来把米罗赶回去。晚上，撒加躺在床上，突然有些想不通自己刚才为什么要在good luck后面加上my boy。

 

两天后，小组赛首场对葡萄牙的比赛正式开始。米罗的夹板通过了裁判的检查，不过出于安全考虑，他还是穿上了长袖的比赛服，这不免让他觉得有些遗憾。开场后，两队都不急于进攻，而是以试探为主。不过谁都没有想到，仅过了6分钟，米罗在禁区左侧接到艾俄洛斯的传球后，面对对方后卫并不严密的防守，稍作调整突然抬脚远射，球划出一道极为刁钻的弧线直挂球门右侧死角，希腊队闪电般地取得领先。

米罗自己都愣住了，四万多名观众的欢呼声响彻了全场，让他一时有些听不清，单箭头艾欧利亚和刚才送出助攻的艾俄洛斯兴奋地朝他跑来。但他忽然想起了一个人，那个一直在祝他好运的人，于是他甩开了所有围上来试图拉住他的队友，向着替补席飞奔而去。在那里，教练、领队和替补球员也因为这突如其来的领先无比激动，几乎全部冲出了座位，相互击掌拥抱庆祝，可此时的他只看到撒加跑到边线外，向他张开双臂，脸上也是克制不住的狂喜。米罗毫不犹豫地扑到了他的身上，紧紧抱着他的肩膀，在耳边大吼：“看见了吗！撒加！这是送给你的！”

“我看见了！”撒加大声地回答。米罗到替补席拥抱了一直帮助他的队医，然后回到场上接受队友们的祝贺。艾俄洛斯故作不满地敲了一下他的头：“米罗，不够意思啊，送助攻的可是我啊。”“就是！”艾欧利亚也跟着起哄，“我追着你跑了差不多整块场地了，居然不理我！”米罗不好意思地笑笑。葡萄牙队球员怨念地站在开球点上，希腊队赶紧归位，比赛还剩80多分钟，现在还不是松懈的时候。

落后的葡萄牙开始加强进攻，而撒加缺阵的影响也逐渐显现，对方完全掌握了中场的节奏，艾俄洛斯遭到严密的防守，依靠米罗和艾欧利亚的速度进行快速反击的战术无法发挥，压力一下子全部集中到了加隆带领的中后场，希腊队一度被压制在本方半场。虽然上半场勉强抵御住了对手的攻击，但下半场开始5分钟后，对方利用一次机会绝佳的前场任意球扳平比分，双方回到了同一起跑线。此后，试图反超的葡萄牙继续大举压上，连米罗和艾欧利亚都不得不双双后撤参与防守，而进攻端出现机会时又必须立刻前插，以至于临近比赛结束，米罗已经疲于奔命，快要抽筋了。第90分钟，近半年没有代表国家队登场的撒加替补出场，换下体力完全透支的米罗。

在裁判的催促下，他不情愿地向第四官员跑去。撒加伸出手和他击掌，拍了拍他的头，小声说：“你已经做的很好了，剩下的交给我。”虽然米罗很想相信他，但已经进入补时阶段，面对葡萄牙人的疯狂反扑，他们连防守都快要撑不住了，撒加还能做什么呢？

但球星就是要在关键时刻拯救球队的。第92分钟，艾俄洛斯在对方进攻中断球，形成进攻人数对防守人数的优势，反击中左路传中，艾欧利亚吸引掉对方唯一的后卫，无人防守的撒加带球至小禁区前，轻巧地一脚垫射，球在弹地后越过守门员飞入死角，帮助希腊队绝杀对手。

进球后的撒加振臂高呼，发泄着半年来的所有压抑；暗地里一直在操心的加隆兴奋地跃到他背上，场上所有队员抱成一团，提前庆祝着胜利。人群散去后，他看到了替补席上的米罗，因为腿伤，他不能像他一样飞奔过去然后来一个熊抱。于是，全球的观众在电视机前看到他抬起右手贴在嘴唇上，然后摊开手掌，送出一个飞吻。这个动作后来成为了全场比赛的经典之一，撒加也因此吸引了一大群女粉丝，不过她们并不知道这个吻是飞向替补席的——虽然撒加自己也不明白为什么突然想这么做。

郁闷的葡萄牙球员再次开球后，主裁吹响了全场比赛结束的哨声，希腊队2:1赢得了首场比赛的胜利。

 

赛后，兴奋的希腊队球员在更衣室里又唱又跳。撒加坐到米罗身边，有些遗憾地感慨：“下场比赛穿短袖吧，没让摄像机拍到可惜了。”

“是吗？”米罗回答，“没关系，一会儿记者肯定会来采访的，我再撩起来给他们看？”

撒加转过头，和一脸认真的米罗四目相对，第一次觉得氛围有些奇怪。“算了，还是当成我们的秘密吧，说不定让人看到就不灵验了。”米罗点点头。

“喂，撒加、米罗！”头顶传来加隆的声音，“进球功臣躲在这里干嘛！”他一把将两人拽起，搂着脖子一起加入了狂欢的人群中。

他们的夏天才刚刚开始。

 

-End-

 

用到的事件：

02年克洛泽飞吻

04年葡萄牙vs希腊

06年德国vs哥斯达黎加，纪录片猪波采访片段

拉斯本德和斯文本德

14年拉姆、诺伊尔、穆勒、胡梅尔斯打牌组

16年德国vs乌克兰


End file.
